It's A Date
by queenkurtsie
Summary: Just short drabbles of Blaine and Kurt based off of an RP between me and someone. MAJOR Klaine fluff! :


A/N: Hello Kurtsies! If you are reading my Kum fic, don't worry, I"m in the process of updating. This fic is based of a tumblr RP that was done between myself and someone who RP'ed as Blaine, but stopped suddenly and I don't know where he/she is. I just think it makes a great fic. If you're reading this, guy-or-girl-who-played-Blaine-with-me, please come back. I miss you. Haha. I mixed around some dialogue and stuff so that it would flow better. Everything happens really fast...so just a heads up.

There is an abrupt ending, so if anyone wants me to continue after me and the other RP'er ended, I would be more than happy to. Enjoy :)

* * *

_**It's A Date**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Texting during class at Dalton was stricly prohibited. This was a rule, however, that was blatantly broken by two certain boys sitting in different classrooms.**

**Blaine:**Kurt! Listen, if you're not doing anything later, wanna meet up and practice with me before Warblers?_  
_**Kurt**_: _Let's see…if I could find time to fit you in between studying for History and French, then yeah I'd love to :)  
**Blaine:** Perfect :) I can help you with History, if you want. I did really well last year in that class… Of course, only if you need the help.  
**Kurt:** Sure! Even though I am so glad I transferred, all of the catch-up work is ridiculous. =( But just tell me when you're free and we can set it up. Like a date? =)  
**Blaine:** Dalton doesn't exactly go easy on their students… But you did say you wanted a challenge! :) And I'll be free in a few minutes, I have a free period right after Calculus… Which ends in about fifteen minutes… See you then?

And, Kurt… It's a date. :)  
**Kurt:** I did say that, didn't I? I'm surprised you remember, haha :) And that's perfect, I'm in Statistics and my free period's right after. I'll meet you in the common room?  
**Blaine:** In the common room it is, I'll wait for you there. :)

* * *

Blaine rushed into the room, almost slipping as he rounded the corner. He stumbled slightly as he entered the common room, already warm from the cracking fire. Kurt sat on the couch, Statistics book open in his lap.  
"Hey Kurt," Blaine smiled, placing the stereo on the coffee table and taking a seat next to Kurt. Kurt laughed at the sight of Blaine stumbling. He looked down at his book as Blaine sat next to him. Kurt shivered as the weight in the couch suddenly shifted, and Blaine was unnervingly close to him.  
"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Blaine warned, a smile tickling the edge of his lips. Blaine's pouty face made Kurt melt.

"What's the stereo for?" Kurt innocently asked, looking up to momentarily look at Blaine, then blushed and looked back down at his Stats book.  
He glanced over at the stereo. "That thing? Well, I was thinking that maybe after we studied... we could sing together?" His heart fluttered a bit, waiting for Kurt's reply.

Kurt was momentarily taken aback at Blaine's request. His heartbeat started beating triple time. All the equations, formulas, anything statistic-related escaped his mind.

"Well, how about we sing first then? If we don't I'm afraid I'm going to be distracted by the thought of singing with you and I won't be able to concentrate." Kurt replied honestly. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest, thudding so loudly he prayed Blaine couldn't hear it.

"Alright," Blaine smiled. He stood up, his side suddenly feeling chilly without Kurt's presence. He reached over and began playing with some of the buttons on the stereo. "What do you wanna sing?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the blue-eyed boy; he hoped Kurt couldn't tell how nervous he was.

Kurt was grinning from ear to ear. "Preferably a song. Hopefully a duet." Kurt said with a small giggle, now sitting Indian style on the couch.  
Then, with a sudden realization, Kurt gasped. He had an idea for a song. But he had wanted to hear what Blaine's idea was first before he seemed too forward.  
"Well, there is a song _I _want to sing to _you, _but that one will have to wait," he smiled, thinking of his idea. "How about… Uhm, the only thing I can think of right now is Two Is Better Than One…" Blaine chuckled at this embarrassing confession. "Do you have something in mind?"

Kurt flustered. "Wait, not fair! You can't mention that you want to sing a song to me and then back out. It's like bringing up a juicy secret and then saying you're not allowed to spill." Kurt said, standing up and crossing his arms with a smile.

"As badly as I would love to sing with you right now…" Kurt said, walking closer to Blaine. "I wanna hear what you have to sing for me. Maybe it'll spark an idea for a song for us to sing together…" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes for a full 3 seconds, then looked away. "Just a thought." He added, shyly.  
Blaine laughed, heart thudding at Kurt's proximity. Absentmindedly, Blaine placed his index finger under Kurt's chin and urged their eyes to meet. Quickly, he snapped out of it. "Uh… Yeah, right. The song… That's fine, good idea!" He regained his composure and looked at Kurt again, longingly, wishing he could throw all inhibition aside.  
Blaine turned on his heel and pushed the play button. A catchy beat began to play and he opened his mouth so sing.

_So she said 'what's the problem baby?' _  
_What's the problem well, maybe I'm in love, love, thinkin' about it every time,  
can't stop thinkin' 'bout it…_

Blaine looked at Kurt and smirked, continuing his song.

_How much longer will it take to cure this? _

_Just to cure 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love, love. _

_Makes me wanna turn around..._

_and face me but I don't know nothin' 'bout love._

Suddenly, Blaine smiled at Kurt and grabbed his hand, twirling him.

_C'mon, c'mon, turn a little faster_

_c'mon, c'mon the world will follow after._

He stopped twirling him, smiling.

_C'mon, c'mon 'cause everybody's after love."_

Blaine skipped playfully to the other side of the couch.

_These lines of lighting mean we're never alone, never alone._

Blaine was slowly walking back to Kurt.

_No, no!_

He grabbed the smaller boy's hands and pulled him closer.

"_C'mon, c'mon, move a little closer,  
c'mon c'mon I wanna hear you whisper.  
C'mon settle down inside my looove."_  
_"__Accidentally in loveee…" _

With this last line, Blaine looked Kurt straight in the eye, grinning.  
Kurt couldn't breathe. In the most literal sense, Kurt's breath was caught so bad that he forgot how to breathe. His thoughts rivaled speeds of Nascar races, and his heart was nearly pounding out of his chest. Blaine just _sang _his love for him. He wasn't sure if it was just a song or a declaration. Either way, he felt like he had melted. Melted into a state of absolute bliss.  
Kurt let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding for so long. "Blaine…that was…." Kurt looked at Blaine's smile. "…amazing." He finished, leaning into Blaine. "I don't know what to say…" Kurt said lamely, fidgeting. Blaine leaned in closer, smirking. He grazed his thumb playfully against Kurt's soft, flushed cheek.

"You could start with a song recommendation for us," he suggested.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch, and inched closer to his face, keeping his eyes on Blaine's. Kurt had his forehead touching Blaine's, their noses nearly touching as well.  
"Heaven." Kurt whispered into Blaine's face and pulled away before their lips could touch. He sat up, still close to Blaine. "The acoustic version of Heaven by Bryan Adams. It's….a song that got me through my mom's death. I always dreamed of singing it with someone else, presumably my mom but…." Kurt felt the tears sting his eyes, be he blinked them away. "It's just a thought, I suppose." Kurt stood up and walked over to the piano and idly started pressing keys.  
He sat down, took a deep breath and began to play the first few notes.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me. We were young, wild and free_

Kurt's voice filled the room. Blaine's heart ached for Kurt. He walked over to the piano, facing Kurt. He looked at him, watched him sing, his voice resonating to the darkest parts of him, filling him entirely. He breathed in the air between them, and joined in.

_Now, nothing can take you away from me,  
we've been down that road before_,  
_but that's over now.  
_

Blaine looked at Kurt intently as he sang. Kurt's heart swelled at Blaine's voice, perfectly matching his. Their harmony, much like their relationship, was perfect. Relationship? Kurt shook his head at the thought and continued to play. Tears slowly formed pools in his eyes as he continued the song.

_You keep me coming back for more.._

Kurt subtly hid the fact that sparse tears were trailing down his cheeks. He played the notes that introduced the chorus of the song. Blaine had the urge to stop Kurt immediately and wipe his tears away, but he knew Kurt longed otherwise. Looking at him intently, he began to sing to Kurt.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

He mode sure his words reached not only Kurt's ears, but his heart, as well.  
Kurt's tears were forming and began to appear more prominent. He couldn't continue to play for much longer, he knew.

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe, _

_we're in Heaven._

Kurt sang to Blaine. He knew that he was singing to Blaine, he knew that he loved him deeply. He was confused with what Blaine was telling him, though. Although everything seemed a lot clearer now, he needed that surefire sign that meant that Blaine really loved him back. It was all so much to think about.  
Blaine walked over to Kurt and placed a hand on his, stopping the piano. He placed his other hand on Kurt's cheek. He got down on his knees, so as to be on the same level as Kurt. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven._

He sang quietly, in almost a whisper.  
"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, and swallowed more tears. The sheer fact that Blaine was really here, really this close to Kurt made Kurt's knees go weak even while he was sitting down. He knew he had to say something. He just knew it.  
"I love you. I'm in love with you." Kurt whispered with a shudder. When the words left his lips, he felt a slight pang of regret, not knowing what Blaine's response could possibly be.  
Blaine's heart stopped. His stomach flipped and his limbs felt numb. Kurt was so close and Blaine wasn't sure if he had imagined what he just heard. He hoped he hadn't, because then what he was about to do would look stupid.

He took Kurt's face in both his hands, looking at him, his heart filling. "Kurt…" he muttered, kissing his forehead. "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt…" Blaine kissed his cheeks, his eyelids, his chin, any and every part of him, showering him, letting him know what he felt.  
"Kurt… I love you, too. I love you. I'm in love with you, Kurt."  
Kurt's heart fell. This is what a stroke must feel like, he thought. Blaine had said he loved him back, and nothing else in the world mattered. It was like everything around him had slowed down, and the kisses Blaine showered him with were done in slow motion. Kurt's heart was battling itself, fighting over whether to feel happy, ecstatic, relieved, joyous, or everything at once.

"Blaine…I…" Kurt couldn't form sentences anymore. He was looking at Blaine, deep into Blaine's eyes, and that's all that mattered. The fact that he loved Blaine, and Blaine loved him back sent shocks of pure joy up and down his body. Kurt wiped a final tear from his eye and looked at Blaine, hoping that he didn't look like a complete mess after his tears stopped flowing.  
"Kurt you… You look beautiful… You are beautiful," he whispered into the boy's mouth. He wanted nothing more than to lean forward and place his lips against Kurt's, but he couldn't. He couldn't risk forcing Kurt into yet another kiss, so he settled for simply grazing his thumb against the perfect skin of Kurt's cheek.

Everything around him had stopped as he lost himself in Kurt's skin and in his eyes. He wanted to take him in his arms, to hold him, but he was afraid to ruin this moment.  
Kurt started tearing again, but this time the tears were of joy. Pure bliss was flowing down his face. He dearly wanted Blaine to hold him for hours, he wanted to take shelter in Blaine's arms. Kurt dreamed of going up to Blaine's dorm, not just to have sex, but just to be. Just to lie in Blaine's arms and simply exist in them was all Kurt wanted to do. To lie with someone who you love and you know loves you back, and to be wrapped around a stronghold like Blaine…that was all Kurt wanted.

For now, the bell rang. Kurt jumped at the sudden noise. School was now over, and the boys of Dalton were now expected to eat, do homework and do whatever they needed to do before going to bed. Kurt didn't move. He didn't dare move away from Blaine. The tears seemed to stop for good, and Kurt was thankful for that. He was simply with Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "We should go to Warbler practice now." He didn't mind waiting to kiss Kurt. He didn't mind waiting for anything. He stood up, grabbed Kurt's hand and guided him toward the choir room.  
While walking down the hallway, Blaine stopped suddenly. He turned to Kurt, his brows furrowed.

"Kurt… I don't know if it's too soon… But would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"  
Kurt was thrilled at the fact that Blaine was holding his hand. Marilyn Monroe once said that a real lover was someone who could thrill you just by kissing your forehead, and Blaine thrilled Kurt just by being with him. Crap, Kurt was _so _going to be distracted during Warblers practice. He winced at the thought.  
When Blaine asked him to dinner, Kurt's smiled as if Blaine was offering him a million dollars. "I would love to go to dinner with you tonight, Blaine." Kurt smirked and kissed Blaine's nose just to be cute.

"Can't wait." Kurt said and continued walking with Blaine to the choir room.


End file.
